Oh No! Not Again!
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: What will happen the Doctor and his family, 15 year later, go visit the Cullens. Again. Will they have a run in with Torchwood to? Sequal to Meeting the Cullens. Doctor Who/Twilight/Torchwood crossover! Cannon Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Yea! I'm writing the sequal! Sorry for all those who like Goddess. I haven't got a good idea for the chapter yet. But it will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who. I do own Ronnie though.**

**READ MEETING THE CULLENS FIRST. But if you don't wanna, here's just about what happens:**

**So Rose is Bella's cousin. Rose, the Doctor, and their children, Vera and Henry go to visit them. Bella has to tell Rose and the Doctor about vampires and then the same about aliens. So then Seth imprints on Vera. They start dating. Blah, blah, blah. The Doctor gets abducted by the Weeping Angels. Rose gets him back. Rose finds out she's pregnant. They leave and promise to come back 15 years later.**

**Ta-ta! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**15 years later**

**Vera's POV**

"Come on, Vera! Wake up!" I woke up to my mum, Rose, screaming and banging her fist on my door. Apparently she had something to share with me.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I yelled back to her, rubbing my eyes.

"And make sure you wake up Seth too!" She added as I heard her walk away. Guess it's time to wake up Seth. I leaned over to the nightstand next to my bed, grabbing the bull horn sittin' there. I put it up to my mouth and screamed into it.

"WHAT!" Seth yelled as he shot up out of bed.

"My mum wants us to get up," I told him, laughing at his confused expression and rumpled hair. Oh yeah, did I mention that 'bout 13 years ago, Seth and I got married? We have a son too. His name is Stephen**. (I know that's like the most blank name ever, but I was staring into space for like 5 min trying to think of a name)** He turned 12 just last week.

Then there's Mum and Dad. Mum had the baby 5 months after we left the Cullen's. It was a girl, little Veronica. We call her Ronnie for short. She is 15 years old. She's a lot like Mum: blonde hair with bits of brown and hazel eyes. But she rambles on a lot like Dad.

I got up out of bed and headed towards our closet. After I picked out some clothes and put them on, I turned 'round to see that Seth was already changed and waiting for me.

Seth held out his arm, bending it towards me and bowing like a gentleman. I put my arm through his and off we went, down the corridor and out to the console room. Mum and Dad were discussing something, as were Ronnie, Henry, and Stevey (our nickname for Stephen).

Seth cleared his thought. "Mornin', everyone. So what did you want us for?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh," Mum smiled, "Well, do you remember when we visited my cousin Bella and the Cullens?"

I pointed meaningfully at Seth. Did she really think I'd forget where I met my husband? She frowned before continuing. "I suppose you wouldn't forget… Anyway, it's been exactly fifteen years, and I promised them we'd stop by to visit now."

Mixed emotions whirled around inside my head. On one hand, I was a little bit excited to see my friend Rosalie again. But there was so much danger there, with the vampires, the Weeping Angels, and, well, the wolves. Seth had good self-control, but there were some in his pack who were quick to leap into battle. I wasn't concerned about my own safety, but my son's. He was still young for me to be sending him into more danger than he needed to be in.

"Mum, do we really need to go back now?" I asked, "After all this is a time machine, and we're all immortal, so it's not like they'll know the difference. I just don't want to be putting Stevey in danger."

"What? What?" asked a very confused Ronnie. Yeah, she must be. She wasn't even born last time we were there.

"Wait, what? Who are the Cullens?" asked my son, a familiar look of frustration on his face.

"Well, son, when I first met your mother, I was living in a reservation just outside of a small town called Forks. I belonged to a pack of werewolves, and one of the guys' best friend Bella was dating a vampire, and-" Seth began to explain but was cut off by Ronnie.

"She dated a vampire?" She repeated, disgusted. Well, yeah who would want to date a vampire?

"Well, the vampires only drank animal blood 'cause they wanted to be good," I amended, "But anyway, she married one of them and became one. It turns out Bella was Mum's cousin. So we visited them," I looked at Mum, letting her know she could finish the story.

"And some…interesting things happened. Well they found out about the whole alien thing and we found out they were vampires. We also had a run in with the Weeping Angels and Seth imprinted on Vera. And I also found out I was pregnant with you, Ronnie." Mum said, beaming.

"And you and your pack almost killed the Tardis!" Dad added, shooting a glare at Seth. Wow, the man sure can hold a grudge.

"Cool," was all that Ronnie said.

**No POV**

***Torchwood 2, Forks* (I know it's really were the Racnoss and Donna and the Doctor thing happens but I found that out only after I came up with the idea)**

Elisibeth Horman, known as Lizzy, was working on her computer, doing some alien techie thing, as she was the techno person for her work: Torchwood 2, Forks. It was a smaller organization since Forks was a small town. Nothing really happened in Forks though. Maybe there was a bit of strange activity around Seattle, there were all those killings, but that was around 17 years ago. The team had suggested aliens, but they were nowhere to be found.

There were five team members: The leader, Jason Stevens, he was…was a flirt. The medic was Dr. Brianna Stean, or Bree, everyone called her Bree. Bree was dating Jason and she was a joker, a big fan of sarcasm. Then the… not really anything…the one that just does whatever, Allison Ockerward, or Allie. **(Like Gwen Cooper. She doesn't really have a position)** Then the coffee boy-there always has to be a coffee boy-Link Jenkens. He was a good looking man, but felt left out of a lot. But the good thing was that he was dating Allie.

Jason didn't really approve of all the dating, but then again, what does he know? Besides, he's dating Bree.

But out of know where, an alarm in the Hub went off.

"What's happening? What's going on? Lizzy, tell me!" Jason yelled and he ran over to the computer, where Lizzy was working.

"There's an alien breaking into the Hub!" she shouted back, frantically tapping on the keys, trying to find more information on their intruder.

"Lizzy, Bree, Link, and Allie, arm yourselves!" Jason ordered.

"Liz, do you know what it is?" they asked her.

"No, it's nothing we've ever encountered before! It's huge and green. It has these giant claws and black eyes. There were two," she anxiously informed the whole team, who were getting their own hand guns out and getting ready to shoot at the door.

The door fell down and in came two hulking green creatures.

"Who are you? I demand you tell us right now!" Jason yelled at them, preparing to shoot.

"We are, the Slitheen," the larger of the two said in a metallic voice.

"What do you want, Slitheen?" Jack asked.

"We want…" It explained how it wanted to take over the Earth to gain a huge profit, and how its family had kicked them out of… Raxacoricofallapatorius.

It took a swipe at Allie after she shot at it. Immediately Bree ran over to Allie after she collapsed and started treating her.

Both the Slitheen started rampaging around the Hub destroying everything. The team was shooting at it and thinking of what to do when Lizzy had an idea. She hid from the Slitheen and took out her mobile. She dialed the familiar number and held it up to her ear.

He answered on the second ring.

"Captain Jack Harkness?" she sighed in relief when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, hi, it's Lizzy Horman from Torchwood 2." He asked her if she had finally decided to go out with him.

"In your dreams. Yeah, we have a problem."

"The Slitheen are attacking our Hub in Forks and I don't think we're gonna make it on our own." He agreed to come with backup.

"See ya then. Thanks, bye." She snapped the phone shut, jumping back into action.

"What'd you do?" Yelled Bree from across the room.

"I called Jack Harkess. Torchwood 3 are on their way here."

**Yeah! I finished the first chapter! Woo! Hope you like it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arival

**WAZ UP! That was from Beastly. Yea! I'm finally updating! Woo! Hope you like cus you better! Me and Bookworm213 worked on this for a long time! Enjoy. ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's POV**

My life would be terrible—if I actually had one. Pretty much the only exciting thing about me is that my family members are all vampires. I'm not even a real vampire, only a stinking hybrid. For a normal girl my age, that'd be enough for an interesting life, but it only makes me feel… inferior. No, for me, the coolest thing that's ever happened was when I was about two, and my mother's cousin came with her family to visit us. Now _that _was exciting.

I loved it: finding out about aliens, meeting the Weeping Angels, Seth imprinting on Vera. I loved every stinking moment of that visit. Now I only wished I had enjoyed it more when I was actually experiencing it. But of course, how could I have known that would be the best thing in my life, even to this day? Back then, I looked ten, I thought ten...I felt ten, but I was only a mere two-year old. Now, I am around seventeen, looking seventeen, feeling seventeen. I will look seventeen for the rest of my long, long...so painfully long, life.

I've never had a steady boyfriend. All of my family members are 'together, together', and friends at my high school tell me how great it is to have a boyfriend. But like I said, I've never had one. Everywhere I look, people mock me with their loving, blissful relationships. Aunt Rosalie and Mamma have told me that I just have to find the right boy. Could they have thought of some original advice? Then they showed me a poem that they think is appropriate for my situation. It's about how girls are like apples and how boys have to climb to the top to get the good ones:

Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree. The  
boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree.

It made me feel a bit better: not a whole lot, but it helps me believe that someone will come along.

So anyways, I started counting down the days as soon as the Tylers left. Fifteen years ago today, I met Rose Tyler, Vera, Henry, and the Doctor. And maybe...technically met the little baby Rose found out she was carrying.

I hope they stick to their word and come. Mamma said that we couldn't possibly expect them to come on the exact day, maybe in a few days, even a week. But I think they'll come today. Today will be the day.

_Wvoop, Wvoop, Wvooop._

Yup, today is the day.

What did I say, eh?

"The Doctor is here!" I shouted, even though I know my family has super hearing. Hey, it adds a nice touch of dramatic effect.

I ran from my room and out the door. I was on my way to the forest, where they landed last time, but instead, I collided with something hard. I toppled backwards, landing on the ground.

I groaned, and opened my eyes. I had smacked into Aunt Alice's back. Sure, I was pretty sturdy, but real vampires are much, much, sturdier than I.

"Sorry Nessie. Anyhoo, they're here! They're here! Yay, yay, yay!" Alice squealed, literally vibrating with anticipation.

I got up. Everyone else was already gathered: Momma, Dad, Aunt Alice (Obviously), Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle.

And there it was, sitting there in all of its timey-wimey glory. The TARDIS.

The door opened and out peeked a small girl whom I'd never seen before. Who's she?

She stepped out fully. She was blonde, with hazel eyes and was pretty short. This must be the baby. Well not a baby anymore! She's what...fourteen, fifteen years old now?

Next stepped out Rose, followed by the Doctor, Henry, Vera, Seth, and another little boy. He looked about twelve. He had dark brown hair, green eyes. Maybe Seth and Vera's son? Like I said, relationships mock me everywhere I look.

"Hhhhiiii!" Everyone exchanged greetings and hugged. I found out that that boy was Seth and Vera's son, "Stevey", after all. Rose and the Doctor's other daughter's name was Ronnie. Auntie Rosalie said hi to Vera and cooed over Stevey, much to his dismay.

It was happy, _I _was happy. It was like...when I was little, and I used to wait for hours for Jakey to come over, and then he would finally come. Or when Grandpa Charlie would come over and we would get to play human. Sadly, Grandpa died of a heart attack last year. It hit me and Mamma hard, and Daddy and the rest were there for us.

Then, out of know where, I saw a man running through the forest. Though I saw him from far away, I could tell that he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. And that's saying something, considering I live with vampires. He was headed for us.

Then all he said was one word, one name, and I knew he must be a very special man.

"Doooocccttttooorrr!"

**(That says Doctor if you couldn't read it)**

**Torchwood 3, Cardiff**

**NO POV**

Jack was in his office, when he got the call. He was doing some _very _important paper work for Torchwood. And what I mean by important, I mean he was doodling. He was drawing a stick figure with devil horns that was holding a cup of coffee and looking angry. There was a line pointing next to it saying Ianto.

Next he had a stick figure girl with a round tummy. Gwen. Next to her was a stick figure man with a straight line for hair and a stethoscope around it's neck. Owen. And finally, there was a stick figure girl with a laptop. Tosh.

And off to the side, Jack was working on drawing a incredibly detailed picture of himself. He was overly muscular, he had his coat on and it was flaring out behind him drematicly, and he was wearing tights. Can forget the tights. He was standing with his legs shoulder-length apart and hands on hips. He really just looked like Superman, and instead of a cape flairing out behind him, he was wearing his trench coat.

It was an awesome picture in reality. Speaking of reality... Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen were doing, well, just whatever they do. They do what they do. Nothing had been going on with the rift lately, and everyone thought it was nice to have a break every once and awhile.

Tosh was doing some techno work on her computer to make sure nothing was going on with the rift. Ianto, was well, just doing what Iantos do best: make coffee. Owen and Gwen, on the other hand, were flirting and doing some lovey-dovey things. Jack really didn't understand why they flirted all the time, considering they were already engaged. He snorted as he remembered how _oh, so romantically_ Owen proposed. He and Gwen were 'kinda' talking about it and well, it just happened. Owen gave her a red rubber band and said, "Sorry babe. I'm not the kinda guy that carries the ring around for weeks 'waiting for the _perfect _moment' to propose." Typical Owen. And now Gwen was also eight months pregnant.

Yes. Pregnant. Eight months pregnant with their baby girl. And they still haven't named her yet!

So anyway, as Jack was doing his..._extremely _important paperwork, Tosh came in, holding a phone.

"Jack," she started, "there's someone on the phone for you. I think they said it's Torchwood 2. Wasn't Torchwood 2 lost?"

"Um, no. Give me the phone, Tosh." She gave it to him and he put it up to his ear.

'_It must be important. They can usually handle stuff on their own,' _Jack thought.

"Hello?"

"_Captain Jack Harkness?" _

"Yes...Who is this?"

"_It's Lizzie Horman from Torchwood 2." _So Tosh had heard right. Good ol' Lizzie.

"Lizzie! So, have you finally called to ask me out?"

"In your dreams!"

"Just making sure. So, I take it there's a problem over there?"

"_Yeah, we have a problem alright. The Slitheen are attacking our Hub in Forks and I don't think we're gonna make it on our own," _she explained worriedly. Jack remembered his first run-in with the Slitheen. Not very nice, but the Doctor, Rose, and he had fixed it together. Oh, and Mickey. Mickey the idiot, the stupid guy who called Jack Captain Cheesecake! But seriously, is cheesy good or bad?

"Ok well I guess you have a real problem there. I'll be there with my team in awhile."

"_See ya then. Thanks, bye."_

"Bye." He hung up, put the phone down, and got up from his desk. He walked out the door and to where the rest of the team was.

"Come on guys! Torchwood 2 is in trouble and they need our help! Slitheen are attacking Forks!" Jack yelled at them.

"What!" They all gasped.

"Come on, move it, move it! We're going to Forks, Washington!"

**Beta note: Another awesome chapter by one of my absolute favorite authors. Favorite line of the chapter: **Maybe Seth and Vera's son? Like I said, relationships mock me everywhere I look. **Loved it! Leave a review or I shall chase you down and manually force you to do so…. Not really, but nonetheless, leave a review!**

**Author note: Hey! I love this chapter. It's awesome! Just to let you all know, readandwrite4everandever is my beta and she is the best beta ever! Sorry Georgi, I just had to add the part about the picture jack was drawing because my friend gave me the idea today so... yeah! **

**Oh, and guess what everyone! I guess everyone does learn something new every day because I found out that I've been spelling Ianto wrong my whole life! JK! Just...the past couple months! But I could of sworn it was spelled Lanto! I'm mortified! So anyway... can you just push that little button down there \/ It says review this chapter. Can you press it please? Please review it! It means a lot. You guys are all so mean! You won't review! The only person who reviews is bookworm213 and that's my best friend that I see everyday! She bugs me all the time to update this story! Bye!**

** \/**

_**\/**_

** \/**

_**\/**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Edward

**Hey! I know this chapter is short, but im leaving for New Zealand tomorrow and I just wanted to post atleast one chapter! And besides, I want reviews because I have been getting none, for all my stories! All I get now are those stupid NEW CHAPTER emails for stories I don't even read. So review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood 3 or Doctor Who or Twilight. I do own Torchwood 2 though, so please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen's POV**

When we arrived in Forks, no one knew where we were going except for Jack. Jack for some reason knew these people and we were going to help them fight some Slitheen. When we got to where Torchwood 2 was supposed to be, Owen got all protective and said I couldn't go in because it was 'to dangerous and your pregnant! It could hurt little Owena!' crap. Owen was obsessed with thinking that we're naming our daughter Owena. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do my job! So for the next hour I just sat outside.

I thought about me and Owen's wedding, and some idea's for our daughter's name, and things like that. I found out that Rhys was cheating on me about a month after our wedding, so I ended it. And here I am now.

I heard a big explosion. Jack, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, and I'm guessing what was the Torchwood 2 team walked out of the building covered in some sort of green slime.

I walk/ran over to Owen, kissed him, and took his hand, ignoring the green slime that covered him.

"Ok, Torchwood 2, this is my team Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper—they're together—, Ianto Jones, and Tosh Sato. Torchwood 3, this Jason Stevens and Bree Stean—they're together—, Allie Ockerward and Link Jenkins, and Lizzy Horman," Jack introduced, indicating each person as he said their names.

"And of course, I'm Jack Har—,"

_Vroom. Vroom. Vroom._

It sounded like a machine wheezing. But it obviously meant something to Jack because he took off running towards where the noise was coming from. He ran into a forest and out of sight. We all just kind of looked at each other and then ran after him.

After a while of running, we were like this: running in front was Jason, behind him was Bree, then Link, Allie, Tosh, Lizzy, Ianto, then last, me and Owen. You know, because I'm pregnant and all and Owen wanted to stay behind with me.

Wonder what Jack is running after…

**Renesmee's POV**

The Doctor snapped his head towards the forest when he heard his name. I was surprised when I saw his face drop.

Did the Doctor know this man?

Rose noticed that the Doctor was looking at something and turned her head in the same direction. Instantly, her face lifted.

She started running towards the man running with a giant smile on her face. They met half way and the man engulfed her in a hug.

"Jack! I missed you!" Rose said. I looked over to the Doctor and saw he had a disgusted look on his face.

"I missed you too Rosie!" Rosie? And actually, this man- apparently Jack- was extremely handsome. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a long coat that looked like it was from the 1940s.

I noticed the rest of my family was just staring at Rose and…Jack. Vera, Henry, Stevey, and Ronnie were all staring at Jack in excitement. Huh?

Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of him. Immediately, Vera, Henry, Stevey, and Ronnie ran over to him and started to hug him. They were all excitedly chanting "Uncle Jack".

"Hey! What's up, kiddos?" He asked them all, smiling.

When they all let go of him Jack walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor" Jack nodded to him.

"Captain" The Doctor nodded back.

Obviously the Doctor and Jack weren't on very good terms.

"Not to interrupt, but…who is this?"

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" He smiled as he looked at me. I giggled. My dad interrupted.

"This is _my_ daughter. I am Edward, her father," Dad said through his teeth. Jack was apparently amused by this.

"Aren't you a little young to be a father of a… eighteen year old girl? What are you… seventeen?" Jack teased my dad. My family, including my mom, thought it was hilarious. Jack is so hot!

My dad glared at me.

"Renesmee! Don't you dare think about _him _like that!"

"Oh, so your thinking about me like _that_?" He smirked.

"Yeah," I giggled. Oh, my gosh!

"And what's your name?"

"Renesmee. That's such a pretty name. It's pretty and unique. Like you," Jack said. Gosh, he's so cheesy!

"Get a room! There are other people here you know!"

"Shut up, Henry!"

I looked over at my dad to see he was furious. He took me by the arm and forcefully took me into the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack wink at me. I waved back at him.

Dad took me into the living room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How could you! Do you realize that he is probably in his thirties and is most likely some sort of pervert!"

"Dad! I really like him so far! He is not a perv!" How could he?

"You can't know that! You should read his mind!"

"Dad! I'm not. A little. Girl anymore." I cried.

"Yes you are! You're my little girl!"

"I'm seventeen! Mom started dating you when you guys were seventeen! And I'm turning eighteen next month! You were eighteen when you married mom and when momma got pregnant with me!" I stalked out the door and slammed it. I ran over to Jack, he took me into him arms, and I cried against his chest.

**I know this chapter is really short! Like I said, I'm leaving for New Zealand tomorrow! And I think that Jack/ Renesmee is really cute, but a little cougarish, don't ya think? But anyway, I want you to review! Review! Or I will send killer bunnies to hunt you down!**


End file.
